Gotham: 1459
by InfiniteZone
Summary: A mission goes terribly wrong, as Klarion sends the Team into a magic portal, sending them back in time. Now, they have to find a way home while dealing with the strange elements of the Renaissance Era.
1. Chapter 1

**So, a little idea that's been floating around for a while. Inspired by some amazing artworks I saw of DC characters back in the Renaissance Era. Please review, and tell me what you think! ^^ Oh, and I apologize for any mistakes you find.**

* * *

><p>It was just another day for the Team. M'gann was cooking up some lunch, the delicious aroma making everyone's stomach growl. Conner was sitting on the green couch, staring at the TV screen, which was blank. Kaldur and Robin were conversing quietly, their heads bent close to each other. A crash filled the air, followed by a scream from Artemis. The wind picked up as Wally ran into the room, panic showing plainly on his features.<p>

"RUN! THERE'S A BEAST ON THE LOOSE!" He yelled, running circles around the common room.

"What?" M'gann asked from her place in the kitchen.

A voice answered her, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Robin looked at his best friend, "What did you do?"

"Just a harmless prank," The speedster shrugged.

"Your pranks are usually not harmless," Kaldur pointed out.

Just then, Artemis stalked into the room, drenched in grape soda from head to toe, staining her green uniform. Even her long ponytail was covered in the stuff.

"YOU!" She pointed, "ARE SO DEAD!"

"Artemis, I'll help you get cleaned up," M'gann floated over to the archer, leading her towards the showers. Artemis went willingly, but not before she cast a death glare at Wally.

"I promise I'll read at your funeral," Robin joked.

"Dude, not funny!"

Kaldur suggested, "Maybe you should apologize."

"As soon as she calms down," Wally promised.

"That might be never."

The green eyed boy grinned at the bird, "Exactly."

Team, report to the mission room," Batman's voice sounded above the Team's head, just as Artemis and M'gann walked back in. They managed to get most of the soda off, but it left Artemis feeling sticky and gross.

"Woohoo! Another mission!" Wally said with a grin, taking off and leaving the rest in his dust, most likely to get away from the fire-breathing Artemis

"I swear if he pranks me one more time…." The blonde muttered.

"Artemis, you can't stop Wally from pranking. It's like trying to stop the sun from shining. You just can't do it," Robin told her. Artemis crossed her arms and snorted, but still followed her team into the mission room.

"Team, I have important mission for you," Batman said as soon as everyone assembled.

"Lemme guess, another drug deal?" Conner said gruffly.

Batman didn't even flinch, "Yes. In Gotham Warehouses, Garage Seventeen, intelligence has found out that Sportsmaster will be completing another Kobra Venom transition. I want you to go over there and stop it."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "It would be our pleasure."

"C'mon, Arty!" She turned to see Wally waving at her, her friends already on board the Bio-ship.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, Baywatch. Just watch your mouth," She rolled her eyes at the ginger, still angry, but jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>"So, Robin, it must be nice to go back to Gotham," Miss Martian said kindly as the ship took off towards the bird's home city.<p>

Robin shrugged, "I guess. I mean, I see it everyday, so I don't get homesick. But it does feel nice to protect my people again."

"That must feel good," The green girl said quietly.

"Are you missing Mars?" Kid Flash asked, not unkindly.

"Sometimes, but then I tell myself that Earth is a much better place, and that I have so many friends and that I save people."

"That is good to hear. It keeps your head clear, yes?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah."

"So, Sportsmaster? Again?" Robin switched the topic. The whole Team was oblivious to the way Artemis tensed with the mention of his name.

"He never stops," Artemis said.

"Yeah, it's like, we just cleaned up the place! Can't they keep it clean for a while?" Kid Flash threw his hands up.

"Be glad they don't clean it up, because we'd have nothing to do," Robin retorted.

"Touché, Rob, Touché."

"Approaching destination," Miss Martian announced, while Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis looked out the windows to see the hazy skylines of Gotham City.

"Everyone, switch to stealth," Aqualad instructed, touching the symbol on his waist. The red of his shirt faded into black, just as Kid Flash's yellow turned gray. Miss Martian shape-shifted her clothes into her full-length body suit, and the green on Artemis turned a bit darker.

"You're all crazy," Superboy muttered, crossing his arms at his Kevlar-clad friends.

"We're not all indestructible, Supey," Robin laughed, while Miss Martian camouflaged herself and the Bio-ship.

"Let's go," Artemis said, and the Bio-ship landed, opening to the Team. They all hid behind two buildings, both facing their target garage. Three of them were behind one building, the others on the second building. It was so calm, so unlike the chaotic, crime-filled city that Robin patrolled.

"Kid, what can you see?" Aqualad asked.

The ruby goggles glinted over the green eyes, "Nothing. It's really odd, no movement, no nothing."

"Is it a ruse?" Miss Martian asked, "A red herring?"

"No. Batman is never wrong," Robin growled.

"Miss Martian, try to find life forms inside." Aqualad said after a moment of silence.

Her auburn eyes glowed for a second, "There's people inside. That's for sure."

"How many?"

"About four? Five? They were faint so I couldn't really tell…."

"You did alright," Superboy told her with a slight smile, making the Martian blush.

"So what's the plan? Storming the place?" Kid Flash asked.

"That's probably the worst plan," Artemis said.

"He retorted, "You have anything better?"

"I'm not the leader."

"I am," Aqualad cut the argument short, "And I say we wait for an opening."

"That may never come, or it could be in a flash," Robin pointed out.

"Hey, that's what I do. It's in the name," Kid Flash said.

The dark skinned teen heaved a sigh, "Ok. Kid, you ready yourself for an opening. As soon as it comes, I want you to try and keep the door opened for the rest of us. All of you, be ready to run, and fight."

His order was met with Kid Flash shifting his weight into a running position, and the tightening of Artemis' bow. For a few long, agonizing minutes, everything was still. The air, the building, the people. But, the silence was short lived, as the opening of the giant door made the teens snap out of their reverie.

Kid Flash didn't wait for an order, nor did he need to. When the slightest crack showed in the garage door, he took off running. He got there in no time, sticking his arm under the door. Using all his strength, he pulled it up enough to fit his shoulder in, then two shoulders, until finally he could stand up and push the thing so that his friends can fit under it.

The others wasted no time, as they sprung out of their hiding places, all running towards the garage.

"Come on!" Kid Flash gestured frantically, and they all put on an extra burst of speed. The strange thing was, they weren't met with any resistance. No guards charged, no guns were fired. They walked in without a challenge.

"This is so weird," Robin sated, as he slid under the door. Superboy took over Kid Flash's job of keeping the garage open, as he was more suited for the job. As soon as the last blonde strand of Artemis' ponytail was inside, Superboy let go of the door, which it crashed to ground with a bang.

"Robin is right; this is certainly strange. No one has shown up to fight us," Aqualad looked around.

"While there is evidence a drug deal went on here," Robin gestured to the carts and secret files, "No one is here to clean up, or start the deal."

Artemis asked, "Is that a good thing?"

Her question was answered by a creepy laugh, echoing through every corner of the garage.

"It wasn't me!" Robin exclaimed as all eyes went to him.

"No, pesky children. It was me!" A blaze of red light, and Klarion was standing in the middle of the large building, nonchalantly petting his cat.

"Aren't you a kid yourself?" Miss Martian asked curiously.

"Besides! We're teenagers, not kids!" Artemis added.

"I'll leave that up to you. I have orders to follow," Klarion sighed, and the cat jumped onto the floor.

"Teekel, keep them busy," The cat morphed into a giant saber-tooth tiger at the command.

"I have a feeling that's not a real cat!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he zoomed out of the way of a giant paw.

"What was your first clue?" Artemis snarled back, the twang of her bow sounding when she shot arrow after arrow, accompanied by Robin's batarangs.

The tiger curled his lip, and seemed to laugh at the Team's meager attacks. It swiped a massive paw, lifting Superboy off his feet. The clone smashed into Aqualad, and both hit the concrete wall, creating a huge dent. Both teens fell to the ground, dazed.

Miss Martian flew up behind the animal, one hand raised. She concentrated her powers on lifting the giant beast, when a flash caught her eye. Reluctantly, she tore her gaze from the attacking cat, to Klarion, who was creating a hing. The Martian had no idea what it was, but Klarion had his back to her, so she floated over.

"You should stop what you're doing," To prove her point, Miss Martian picked Klarion, leaving him suspended in the air.

The boy smirked, "I can't do that," One flick of his pale hand, and red beams were summoned. They hit Miss Martian straight on, and she went tumbling to the ground, just to be saved by Kid Flash.

"You ok, babe?" He purred, and she nodded, detaching herself from the speedster's arms.

"You all annoy me," Klarion huffed, creating a shield to deflect Aqualad's water whip, "But, orders are orders."

"What orders?" Aqualad challenged, but Klarion didn't answer. He only turned to the thing he was making, and continued with his work. A large dome of his energy surrounded the witch boy, so no attacks could harm him. Klarion kept mumbling to himself, every word made the torrent of magic grow stronger.

"Ahah! Finished!" He sang, then made the energy dome fade. Almost instantly, the wind picked up in the room, sending papers and glass into the mass of magic in the center.

"Help!" Miss Martian cried, as her cape dragged her towards the magical abyss.

"M'GANN!" Superboy shouted, clutching her outstretched hand with his. The clone's free hand gripped a fallen timber, which crushed under his strength.

The others didn't have better luck. Robin, being a fellow cape wearer, was being pulled towards the red thing at an alarming rate. Artemis shot an arrow at the garage door, and held the cable in both of her hands. Robin just had enough time to grab the tip of her boot, then caught Kid Flash as he tumbled past.

"KF!" He shouted at the disoriented ginger.

"I'm ok, I think…." Kid Flash glanced up at Aqualad, who was holding on a cart for dear life.

"You stubborn heroes!" Klarion shouted in frustration, and the suction grew stronger.

"Hold on, Rob!" Kid Flash cried in panic as Robin's fingers slipped from Artemis' boot.

"Thanks for the advice!" Robin replied sarcastically.

"Can't….hold….on!" Artemis gasped as her hands let go of the line, then screamed as she tumbled into the magic hole, right after Kid Flash and Robin. The other three followed suit, as they couldn't hold onto the objects that were their saviors.

The last thing the Team saw was the grinning face of Klarion, then the black as the magic took hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, another chapter~ And, I did as much research as I possibly could, and Gotham actually originated from England(Useless fact #1), and the Renaissance Era didn't start til, like, 1489 there(Useless fact #2). So, I tweaked history a little so it would fit the story. R&R, please! **

* * *

><p>"Where did they come from?"<p>

"What is with their clothes?"

"How peculiar."

"All those flashy colors! Where on earth…?"

"Oh, Lord! That girl is showing her stomach!"

"And that one her legs, not to mention her ankles!"

Gasps.

"Is that girl's skin color _green_?"

"It's like they appeared from the sky!"

"What sort of sorcery is this?"

The mutters had woken up the Team. They all groaned as their bodies were racked with pains; M'gann braced her head between her hands, while Kid Flash looked up curiously at the faces who were staring down at him, just as curious. They were all dressed like they were at a ball or something. The guys had pants tucked into boots, wearing puffy shirts. The girls and women wore dresses that poofed and had many layers underneath. All had their hair tied back in some fashion, but the females had more accessories than the males.

"Robin, do you have any idea where we are?" Aqualad asked the boy next to him. Some people gasped and widened their eyes as they heard the dark-skinned teen talk.

"This boy must be really poor," He heard one murmur.

"I don't know," Robin shrugged, tapping his glove, "My computer isn't working. Excuse me!" He waved to the person nearest to him, "What is this place?"

The man stared at him, then found his voice, "Gotham."

Aqualad and Robin looked at each other. This wasn't the corrupt, hazy city they all knew and loved. Well, Robin loved.

"This can't be Gotham City," Artemis whispered. The green archer was staring at one of the buildings, as if it could change into a skyscraper by wishing.

"Hey, you!" Kid Flash snagged the arm of a girl that walked past, and was met with cries of horror. He let go quickly, but continued talking, "What are you wearing?"

The girl, recovering from her shock, laughed, "Why, it's the newest petticoat fashion! And I could be asking you the same question. Who wears loud colors quite like that?" She eyed the bright yellow of his costume.

"It's Kevlar. Y'know, to protect me from bullets?" He gave up when the girl gave him a blank face.

"Excuse me," Miss Martian politely asked the man in front of her, "Could you tell what year it is?"

The man smiled at the girl's manners, despite her green skin, "It is the year of 1459."

Astonishment and horror was quickly placed on the Team's faces. Somehow they managed to time-travel all the way back to the Renaissance Era!

"Thank you," Miss M said, and turned to her friends. The initial crowd had started to disperse, each person either muttering or glancing back at the young heroes. Some had the courage to stay and watch what they were going to do next.

_We stick out like sore thumbs! _Artemis exclaimed as someone was staring a little too indiscreetly at her revealing uniform.

_We need to blend in,_ Aqualad realized.

_You mean, we have to wear _that_?,_ Superboy grimaced at a particular over-dressed man.

_Something close to it, _Robin informed.

_Oh come on! _Kid flash complained, _The babes will not come after me in those clothes!_

_It's actually the other way around, Wally. The girls here seem to like this style, _Miss Martian told him helpfully.

_But where do we go? It's not like we can buy clothes like that,_ Robin wondered.

Artemis smiled evilly, _We can steal them. Kidding! _She added when they all stared at her.

_I fear Artemis may be right. We cannot find jobs, but we need to fit in to be able to figure out what happened to us. Miss Martian, try asking someone where we can find clothes. _Aqualad commanded.

_Why not me?_ Kid Flash asked.

_She's the one with the most manners. Deal, Baywatch, _Artemis snarled in return.

"Oh dear," Miss Martian faked a worried look, adopting quickly with the speech.

"What is wrong?" One man asked, stopping with a lady.

"I have seemed to have left my clothes back home. Please, kind sir, where can I buy replacements at a fair cost?"

The lady spoke up, "You should seek Madame Cilicia's shop. If you turn down this road, take a right, and then a left, you should find the store with ease. Cilicia is a fair woman with quality clothes."

"Why, thank you very much!" Miss Martian exclaimed happily. The lady nodded in reply, and the two went on their merry way.

"I found a place where we can buy clothes. Follow me," The alien took the lead, reminding herself to not fly, because she didn't want to scare the people. Once they were out of site, Miss Martian had morphed her skin into a flesh tone, and her clothes to the style of the era. No more quizzical looks and mutters-about her, anyway.

"Here it is." She stopped in front of a small sign that said 'Madame Cilicia's Thread Shop'. She pulled the brass handle, and the wooden door opened with a creak.

"May I help you?" A older woman asked, looking up from her broom.

"Certainly. I was hoping you could find some suitable clothes for my friends here. As you can see, they are not, uh, dressed correctly, so to speak."

The woman, Cilicia, laughed, "My, oh, my! You children look like you stepped right out of one of Leonardo Da Vinci's sketchbooks!" She cast a critical eye, looking at their uniforms, "Of course I can find you the proper dress!"

Aqualad stepped forward, "That would be most kind. But, please, we have no money to reward you."

Cilicia laughed again, "Just this one time, the clothes have no cost. It shall be a kind favor to people in need," The woman turned, going through the racks. She laid out five outfits, one of each for the four boys and one girl.

"I have only one dressing area. You will have to wait for your turn," She explained, leading Artemis into the small room at the back. It was about five minutes later when she stepped out again, wearing a blue dress. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun instead of it's usual fluffy ponytail.

Kid Flash laughed, but was quickly silenced. Artemis bit her lip to stop her from yelling at him. This was a time for ladies, and that would be un-lady like.

Aqualad stepped forward, then Robin, Kid Flash, and finally Superboy. There was a lot of grumbling from the clone, but he had to put on the silly outfit.

"Thank you so much. Your kindness will not be forgotten," Robin smiled.

Cilicia waved a hand, "You are most welcome. Just do not tell a soul about the free clothes. I cannot be giving away my merchandise!" With a wink, she bade them goodbye, and the Team was back on streets again.

"Do we need fake names?" Kid Flash asked, tugging on his cream colored shirt.

"It would be best to come up with some," Aqualad wondered aloud.

"Maybe later. You know what?" Robin's voice buzzed with excitement, "If this is Gotham, then there must be a Batman!"

"That's ridiculous!" Artemis snapped.

Miss Martian looked thoughtful, "Maybe not. It's certainly a possibility."

"There's one way to find out," They looked at a smiling Kid Flash.

"How?" Superboy asked.

Robin grinned, "We make trouble. And lots of it."

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure this will work," Artemis grumbled. The Team had changed into their uniforms, leaving their clothes in a secret place between buildings they found while exploring.<p>

"Quit your worrying, Arty. This will work out great!" Kid Flash grinned.

"How do you know?" She retorted, and an explosion sounded.

"Robin, was that wise?" Aqualad asked, staring at the dancing flames.

"It's an abandoned building. Trust me, I checked," Robin told him, and everyone believed him. He was the one with the most experience, after all.

"Ok, guys, cue the shouting," The bird told his friends, and the silence was broken by the woops and yells.

"OH MY GOD THAT PLACE IS ON FIRE!" Artemis faked a scared woman.

"SOMEONE'S INSIDE!" Kid Flash feigned utter terror.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" Superboy pointed frantically.

"I'm going in!" Robin readying himself to look like he was about to jump right into the fire.

"That won't be necessary," A sound behind them said. Even though they expected him to show up, it frightened them how he could sneak up on anything.

The Team jumped, expecting to see the sleek, military style bat uniform. What they got was a total surprise:

This Batman was a knight. Really, every part of him was covered in steel plates-with the exception of his mouth. The cowl was larger, more helmet like, and his cape was just a thin sheet of black cloth. It was weird, because he was bigger, bulkier. Or maybe it was just the protection.

"Who are you?" He asked, peering at the uniformed teenagers. Robin couldn't help but smirk. Even back in time, Batman was a foreboding character. In every era, every century, The Dark Knight still had that dark voice that stroke fear in his enemies.

"We were hoping you'd show!" Kid Flash said.

"We have to put out that fire. Civilians are in danger!" The superhero didn't even glance at the redhead.

"No. No one is in any harm," Aqualad reassured him.

"But you said-"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Just a trick to get you out here."

Batman's mouth became a thin line, "And now that I am here, what is it that you need?"

Miss Martian bit her lip, "As you can see," She gestured to herself and her friends, "we are not from here."

"Actually, we're from the future. Wayyyy into the future," Robin butted in.

"Future? I have not heard of time-travel," Batman was staring at the boy.

"Us either. But here we are," Superboy bluntly said.

"We were hoping you could help us," Aqualad explained.

The Caped Crusader looked thoughtful for a moment, "It is obvious that you come from a time so much more advanced from my own," He grew hard, "Why should I help you?"

"Because we need to get home!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"How do I know if your intentions are pure?"

Silence.

"That is correct-I do not. So, no, I will not help your cause," He turned around, his cape swishing around his ankles.

"What? You're just walking away!" Superboy called after him.

"You are supposed to help us!" Robin added.

"I am not 'supposed' to do any of the sort," Batman growled.

"Please, you're the only one who can!" M'gann pleaded.

"No. Get out of my city," He commanded, harsh.

"Fine," Robin pouted, and Team walked away, looking dejected.

"We're not giving up, are we?" Kid Flash whispered.

"No. We are getting his help, one way or another."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray for late and crappy chapters! 8D**

**Seriously, I'm sorry for procrastinating with this story. I was really focused on 'Secrets', but now that has ended, it's time to shift my focus here! **

**A couple things to remind you guys:**

**The Gothamites in this Era are not the same as the ones in modern days. I like to think they are ancestors, so I went with that :P**

**I refer to the Team by their real names when they are by themselves, but their aliases when out in the field. This is for all of my stories, not just this one.**

**I'll be writing some Italian words, which are Google Translated. If they are wrong, please notify me so I can fix them. Just ask if you want to know what they mean!**

**Kay, thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.**

* * *

><p>The Team grudgingly walked away from the building where Batman had disappeared, jumping across rooftops. They used the moonlight to guide themselves back to the hideout where they were currently staying.<p>

"How are we going to get his help? We need Batman to get back home!" Wally complained.

"I am sure the Batman of our time is searching for us as well," Kaldur assured.

"Hey we can always track him to his house," Robin offered. His words were met with stares.

"How do you know where he lives?" Conner asked.

"Uh, it's Batman _and _Robin. I'd hope to God that Robin knows where his own mentor lives," Artemis scoffed.

"Considering this place has the same layout as Gotham back in the US. Which, by the way, has yet to be discovered," Robin said.

Wally buzzed with excitement, "We should totally find Christopher Columbus and tell him to sail West!"

"And screw up the future? No thanks," Artemis snorted.

M'gann fretted, "We should really focus on the task on hand."

"I agree," said Kaldur.

"We can still track him down," Robin grinned.

Before anyone could reply, an anguished cry pierced the night air.

"My pearls have been stolen!" A woman screamed somewhere nearby.

The Team all looked at each other, an unspoken agreement passing through each of their faces. Artemis got a grip on her bow; taking down a petty thief sounded good to her right now.

They rushed out the door and onto the stone street. The cry came again, but less in volume. Perhaps someone was consoling the victim over the loss of her precious pearls.

"How are we going to stop a thief when we don't know where he was _or _where he went?" Kid Flash whined.

"Wally, you're not helping," Superboy said, closing his eyes and trying to pinpoint to location of the screamer. After a few moments and another cry, the clone was able to hear where the woman had screamed. It was a short walk through alleys and streets to get to the small, one story house.

They all looked at Miss Martian, who shifted her skin to the peachy tone of Megan. She then walked forward and knocked on the door.

A pair of brown eyes peeked out and a voice croaked, "What do you want?"

"I heard you screaming just now," Miss M said, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"My pearls were stolen," The woman said.

The Martian widened her eyes, "Oh dear, that's terrible! Did you see where the thief went?"

"East." A pause, "You're not thinking of getting them back, are you?"

She shrugged, "Maybe not me, but I know some people who could."

The door opened wider to reveal a tall woman in a nightdress with sleek brown hair, "If you're talking about Batman, don't bother."

"Why not?" Miss Martian asked, confused.

"Because," she replied, as if it was that simple, "that madman brought crime to Gotham. I wouldn't be surprised if the _idiota _that stole my pearls was because of that man dressed as a flying rodent."

Miss M gave a hesitant smile, "Well, I can assure you Batman won't have anything to do with it."

The woman looked at her weirdly, then said, "I'll hold you to it," And shut the door.

The alien morphed back to her green skin and floated back to the Team.

"I wonder why she was so against Batman," Artemis pondered aloud. No one had an answer for her.

"The thief went East," Miss Martian informed.

"Then let us capture him," Aqualad said, then climbed up onto the nearest rooftop.

"Can't we take the streets like normal people?" Kid Flash asked as he followed suit.

Artemis was right behind him, "Do we look like _normal _people?"

"Do you have to argue with everything I say?" He quipped back.

"Yeesh!" Robin called, already shot his grappling gun to a building above, "I think I need to buy a room for you guys, since you obviously won't get one yourselves!"

Wally looked away and Artemis mumbled something lethal under her breath.

* * *

><p>After an about an hour of searching (and this place had a lot of hiding spots), the Team finally had to admit that they had failed to find the culprit.<p>

Until a voice purred behind them, "Are you looking for me?"

They turned around and were faced with a lithe woman covered in all black. A hood hid her face, but full lips grinned evilly has hidden eyes surveyed the six teens. A necklace of white pearls gleamed around her right hand.

Five of them had no idea who this woman was, but Robin stammered, "C-Catwoman?"

The woman paused, looking at the bird, "That is not my name," she held up a gloved hand. The tips of the glove were sharp, "But I do like it."

Artemis pointed her bow at the woman, "Give up the pearls, _Catwoman._"

She chuckled, "Or what? You'll capture me with that toy of yours?" She examined the pearls, "You're just like Be-Batman. Of course, that knight could never tame this…_kitty._"

Robin seemed to be the only one who caught the slip-up. So, Catwoman knew who Batman was in this time, too. But, if he heard her correctly, this wasn't Bruce. It was a totally different person. Which made this Catwoman different than Selina Kyle.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Catwoman's shout brought Robin out of his thoughts. He grinned as the pearls sparkled in Miss Martian's hand.

The woman frowned, "What did you do? Oh never mind that, it is obvious I have lost this fight."

"Come on, let's get this back to the woman," Superboy said, leaping off the roof and landing on the next one. The others followed, but Robin stayed put.

"Robin! Come on!" Kid Flash called.

"I'll be right there!" He yelled back, the focused back on Catwoman.

"Robin? That is your name?" She asked.

He hesitated, "Well, yeah."

She surveyed him from under her hood, "You look a lot like Batman, but…sleeker."

"Is Batman Bruce Wayne?" Robin questioned, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Catwoman looked up sharply at him, then said, "He is a Wayne…but how do you know this?"

He didn't answer, but asked instead, "That makes you a Kyle, right?"

"How did you find out?" She hissed, extending her claws.

"Hey, I'm a detective," Robin dodged as she swiped at him. She didn't draw blood but managed to rip a hole in his cape.

The bird fired his grappling gun, soaring through the darkness. Behind him, Catwoman called, "Be careful, _piccolo Uccello, _cats have to eat sometime!"

* * *

><p>Robin found his team back in their little hideout, all conversing about how they were going to enlist Batman's help and how they were going to get home.<p>

Wally grinned at his cape, "Looks like you got into a _cat_fight!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. Usually Robin was the one to make cat jokes at Bruce when he came back from a mission(date) with Selina.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who can get _catty_!" Artemis added. Robin elbowed her in the ribs. M'gann laughed, while Kaldur and Conner cracked a smile.

"I'm going to sleep," Robin announced, laying on his side.

"Good night, _Catboy_!"

"Shut up, Wally!"


End file.
